


Don't Let Me Go

by KillItWithFire99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Athena what were you thinking, Depression, Gen, Pregnant, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillItWithFire99/pseuds/KillItWithFire99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise—that was all Annabeth Chase was left with when Percy disappeared. One object to remember him by, or so she thought. Even if he still possessed his memory, Percy Jackson would've had no idea what he left behind at Camp Half-Blood when he went missing. Annabeth will learn just how cruel the fates can be as she faces her toughest feat yet. Can she handle Athena's gifts—both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

Let's get this straight: Annabeth wasn't expecting normal. Ever since she ran away, the daughter of Athena had come to expect the unexpected. But when her boyfriend of four months started acting like the Minotaur was breathing down his neck, she began to suspect something. 

Percy was constantly fidgeting with his hands and glancing over his shoulders. He nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets, much like he would to ready Riptide. 

He spotted her and jogged over to the sparring ring. His striking features relaxed and he asked, "Hey Wise Girl, wanna spar?"

Annabeth wasn't too big on the idea. After all, she'd began having. . . ahem. . . trouble, beating him as of late. She liked to blame her less than perfect performance on his curse of Achilles. Although, she wouldn't admit it, but the guy's swordsmanship skills were unmatched by anyone at camp—even herself. And that wasn't the only thing that drastically improved over the years . . .

By the time she snapped back to reality, she found Percy with a lopsided troublemaker grin. "Distracted there, Wise Girl?" he taunted. 

Annabeth smirked. "Not hardly," she replied and swung at her boyfriend with her dagger. 

He easily parried her strike and returned it. "Then what were you thinking about?" he asked. She dodged and desperately tried to come up with a cover. Suddenly she flashed back to the Battle of Manhattan; when she shielded Percy's Achilles heel. 

The wrenching feeling deep in her gut just before Ethan struck-it was like no one else was capable of saving Percy-she was his only hope. It was like she was his guardian angel, with a sense for when he was in trouble.

She remembered how close she had come to losing him. Demigods were always at risk, but Annabeth was only just coming to terms with how easy it would be for him to be taken away. 

And death wasn't the only thing threatening to steal her Seaweed Brain. He'd given so much already to be with her. What if one day he decided she wasn't worth it? What if she wasn't good enough? She was nothing compared to any girl in the Aphrodite cabin. A bookworm, a nerd, she was not even relatively conscious of her appearance. Percy deserved better-a girl without a pride as big as Olympus, someone to love him and tell him so, unlike herself. Compliments and showing her feelings were never Annabeth's strong points.

Her eyes betrayed her and a lone tear made its way down her face. Percy's sea green orbs met her misty gray ones. He dropped his sword and swept her into his embrace. 

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Percy's face was clouded with worry and confusion. Against her own will, a sob escaped her lips. The words seemed to flood from her mouth with no filter. 

"What if I lose you?" she wailed. "It would be so easy for Hades to take you." Percy stroked her hair as she vented. Annabeth trembled and whispered shakily, "What if I'm not good enough? I have nothing on the Aphrodite girls, and my pride is to inflated to be a worthwhile girlfriend. You gave so much for me, and I can't do anything but insult you!"

Percy's face showcased his shock, then morphed to anger, but not directed at her. "Who gave you that idea? Annabeth . . ." his expression softened and filled with love, "You are perfect. Your smile, your architect-talk, the way you never try to be beautiful—Wise Girl, you are all I could ever ask for." He smiled at her and she nearly melted. "And for the record, even Aphrodite herself couldn't compare to you."

Annabeth's eyes flooded all over again, falling freely. He kissed her tears away, then met her lips. She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face as their mouths moved together in sync. Every kiss they shared was better than the last, the spark intensifying as they became more comfortable together—no longer best friends getting red-faced by kissing. But although they'd been dating for nearly two months, Annabeth was still giddy with butterflies when she thought of being free to hug or kiss the son of Poseidon whenever she liked. She took in his scent, tightening her grip on him, afraid if she let go he'd disappear. 

As if reading her mind, Percy leaned down and murmured in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere." His promise warmed her to the core. 

As she glanced upon his face, he reached into his pockets he'd been nervously stuffing his hands into for days, and pulled out a tiny royal blue box. 

Percy's grin widened and he pressed his lips to hers once again before pulling away. 

"And I can prove it to you." He opened the box to reveal a beautifully crafted sterling silver ring. It was slender with a genuine pearl and tiny emeralds framing a diamond. Not too extravagant, but not at all ordinary. The style was unique—the silver, pearl, and emeralds creating a perfect blend of Athena and Poseidon—wisdom and the sea. 

Percy looked deep into her shocked, tear-filled eyes. "With this ring, I promise to you that we will always be together. I'm never going to leave you. I didn't give up godhood to test and see if I wanted to be with you. I did it, and would do it a million more times, because I love you, Annabeth Chase. Someday—maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next year, or the year after that—we will get married, and this ring will show that you are mine, and I am yours until we exchange our vows."

Annabeth let her tears flow, knowing it was useless to try and hold them back. "Percy, that was so beautiful." Her face nearly split from her smile. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth threw her arms around him and smashed her lips onto his. She was engaged. All of her fears melted away, and she let all her built up worry and sorrow out through their kiss. When she pulled away, she couldn't help the smart comment that spilled out of her mouth. 

"So, was that Shakespeare? Because I know you didn't come up with it on your own." Percy feigned offense. 

"I'm hurt, Wise Girl. And I did in fact come up with that! On the spot, no less!" Annabeth was just as surprised as her fiancé looked. They both knew he did not have a way with words. She was about to kiss him again while they had the privacy of the arena, when Grover came busting in. 

The satyr went beet red and averted his eyes. "Oh, uh, sorry." Annabeth felt sorry for him-he always had a way of interrupting private moments. 

They jumped away from each other and hid respectfully the ring and box. Grover quickly turned and fled the scene. 

Percy led her back to her cabin as the sun began to set. He pressed their lips together, telling her everything through the kiss that his voice failed to say, and she reciprocated the action. Their kiss was pure and sweet, filled with so much pent up love that Annabeth began to feel a burning that began in her abdomen and continued to warm her entire being. As Percy bid her goodnight, the knot that had formed longed for him to stay; pulled her to him like an anchor. She put past her odd feeling of dread and entered her cabin, barely able to contain her excitement at her new adornment and what it symbolized. Little did she know, she should have never let him go.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise—that was all Annabeth Chase was left with when Percy disappeared. One object to remember him by, or so she thought. Even if he still possessed his memory, Percy Jackson would've had no idea what he left behind at Camp Half-Blood when he went missing. Annabeth will learn just how cruel the fates can be as she faces her toughest feat yet. Can she handle Athena's gifts—both of them?

Annabeth woke up the next morning shaking with excitement—so much so that she might have sort of thrown up her dinner into her cabin toilet. 

After washing the nasty taste out of her mouth, she went on to breakfast. She still didn't have much of an appetite, but she forced a few bites down for Percy's sake—he would flip and keep her on bed rest until she ate. 

Unconsciously flitting her eyes over to the Poseidon table, Annabeth was surprised to see it empty. Now, no matter how unsurprising it would be for him to oversleep, Percy was not one to miss a meal. The son of Poseidon could put food away faster than an army of hellhounds. 

Worry building up on her chest, she threw the remains of her breakfast in the fire and rushed to the beach, where he often got lost in time while swimming. Her bare feet made jagged, hurried prints in the damp sand. Annabeth was pretty sure she gave Poseidon and all the nymphs a headache screaming for her idiotic boyfriend over the waves. Thoroughly convinced he wasn't there, she moved on to his cabin. 

When no one answered, she barged in, the door swinging into the wall. The sight of Percy's bunk almost drew a scream from her mouth. The covers were mussed from what looked like a struggle, and some items were shattered on the floor. An audible gasp tore through her lips at the note on the floor. She recognized it all too well—the letter Poseidon sent Percy after their quest for the Golden Fleece. 'Brace yourself,' it read. 

Annabeth's knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap. This could not be happening, just as she was certain they would be together forever, he was ripped from her grasp—taken by something, by the looks of it. Was he even still alive? This thought only made her streams of tears into a river. Anyone in a fifty foot radius could probably hear her. 

Chiron heard the muffled sobbing in the dining hall, thanks to his horse hearing. Concerned, he made his way through the cabins and found himself in front of cabin three. 

The centaur could've sworn he heard a girl crying. . . oh no. He quietly pushed open the door and was met with a sobbing blonde mess on his star student's bunk. His stomach nearly dropped to his hooves. Annabeth Chase did not openly cry, and the fact that she was meant something was very wrong. His learned eyes trained onto the details—shards of glass and other items lay scattered and the bed was messy and the covers knotted, showing signs of a struggle. 

Chiron felt his heart break for the daughter of Athena in front of him, and for the child of the sea who could never catch a break. He knew the looks of this scene. This was the doing of a god or goddess. A glint of reflected light caught the centaur in the eye, and when he saw the source, his heart nearly stopped, which was not a small feat considering it had been going strong for a few thousand years. 

The path of light led right to a band of silver on the sobbing girl's left ring finger. As he looked closer, Chiron saw the encrusted gems.

No. 

"Oh, child," Chiron came forward and embraced the broken girl, gathering her into his arms. She carried a promise that might not ever be fulfilled. Oh, dear Zeus, who could be so heartless, so cruel. The fates seemed to hate the couple with a passion. The centaur smoothed Annabeth's hair and murmured comforting words in her ear. 

Chiron couldn't help but look to Olympus and whisper, "Please, please bring him back."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters from PJO or HoO.


End file.
